Draftbook Drabble 21
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Twenty-first in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #21-(Fitz, Olivia, Abby, Jake, Andrew, Verna, Cyrus, high school AU, mentioned past Olivia/Edison, Stephen/Olivia, and Mellitz Zombie, one sided Olake, Olitz, first kiss, first time, NSFW);Rated for foul language, dark humor, and hot spice;5th in my 2015 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Here's a brand new one for you, folks! Another D.D. in The Trail AU is on the agenda, as well as another installment in the Stripper Sting AU. I am determined and stubborn enough to get through this latest and cruel Olitz drought one fic at a time. **

**(CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #21 (Fitz, Olivia, Abby, Jake, Andrew, Verna, Cyrus, high school AU, mentioned past Olivia/Edison, Dabby-Abby/Leo love triangle, past Stephen/Olivia, and past Mellitz Zombie, one sided Olake, Abby/Harrison, Olitz, first kiss, first time, NSFW))**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: And now for a new idea. Actually, I'm jumping on a bandwagon. High School Olitz fics have been around for quite a bit in the Arena and while I doubt I can make my version as cool and awesome as something**** xmissschievous ****or**** magicinhermadness ****have come up with, I still think this will be a good one.**

**I want a together and happy Olitz. There can be angst and drama and even a dash of melodrama but only if it all leads to a together and happy Olitz in the end. Since that one simple wish is in the air with canon (as per fuckin' **_**usual**_**…I'm not bitter, **_**you're**_** bitter!), I'll have to get my fix via fanfic and happily help others with my same predicament. Oh, the woes of a fanwoman with her absolute OTP in the hands of a problematic (on a good day) showrunner…**

**Anyways, here's the latest and more for the WIPs will be up soon. Have a good one! Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Gingersnap, what the hell kind of New Age nastiness do you smell like?"

"I just got finished burning some sage and patchouli candles to encourage good vibes."

"Since when do you invest in any sort of good vibes other than the ones you get from your battery operated boyfriend?"

"Since last week! Mr. Beene and Ms. Thornton are picking our project partners today, remember?"

"Ah, shit...maybe I should take a mental health day…"

"Nah, because then you'd have to seal your doom later. It's better to show up and rip the fucking band aids off. God, it's bad enough that we had to read all of Shakespeare's major bullshit last semester but to be stuck with one person for the new semester on a massive project worth half of our final exam grade? It's cruel and unusual punishment, Liv-Liv!"

"Mr. Beene's a loud grumpy bastard and Ms. Thornton's a silent but deadly sadist who both should've stopped teaching after FDR started his third term. Something crawled up their asses and died back in the Flower Power days and they never finished shitting out the remains so they take their inner turmoil out on the impressionable youth. Everyone knows that. Think of it this way, Abby: regardless of whatever cartoon fuckery they cook up today, after this year, we won't ever have to see either of them again. We'll be high school graduates and on to bigger, better, and brighter things. Roll down your window and put your seatbelt on. I'm not moving this car until you put your seatbelt on."

"Yes, Mom…"

"Y'know how I've been doing that college credit course at Valley Grace Funeral Home?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, in the last 3 months, I've seen just about every variation of the theme of car crash victim and they're not pretty. I don't want you or anyone else that I give a fuck about looking like week old homemade hamburger helper on the asphalt because they didn't put their goddamned seatbelt on. Of course, we're in a Prius so if a semi truck or even the ice cream truck gets fancy, we're pretty much fucked raw but at least if you have your seatbelt on, you've got a better chance of being able to have an open casket at your funeral."

"You should do public service announcements, Olivia. That was fucking beautiful…"

"_**You**_ should shut the fuck up. Wanna hit Mikey's for breakfast? They've got the 2 for 10 Breakfast Buffet special back on and you get half off of that if you're a student."

"Shit yeah. If I've got to go to the chopping block first thing on a Monday morning, I'd rather do it with a stomach full of huevos rancheros and a Big Ass Orange Cinna-bun."

"Mmm…Orange Cinna-buns…"

_**/**_

"So, who are you guys hoping you end up with for the Shakespeare thing? One of you guys would be okay but I'm really hoping for Olivia Pope…"

"What the fuck for, Jake? She's a bitch!"

"Yeah, but she's a smart bitch and damned hot, despite all that Goth shit she piles on. I wouldn't mind spending a few private study sessions with her…"

"Okay, I concede that she's hot as hell with an ass that'll make a guy jizz his jeans but she's also completely batshit crazy. She's obsessed with death and she doesn't date. Plus, I think she's fucking that Abby Whelan broad that Leo Bergen and David Rosen are determined to fight to the death over."

"She's not a lesbian, Andrew. I can tell. Besides, didn't she date that Cosby looking dude during Freshman year before he moved back to Florida? What was his name…?"

"Edison Davis. Cosby looking dude's name was Edison Davis."

"It's _**alive!**_"

"Eat my entire ass, Jake. Just because I don't blurt out every single thing that pops into my mind doesn't mean that I can't talk. I just choose not to. Besides, you and Drew have been gabbing like piss drunk sewing circle grandmas since I picked you up. I couldn't get a word in edgewise past good morning. Will there be giggling to go along with your gossip, too? Perhaps a mani-pedi? You'd look wonderful with French tips, _**darh-lings**_…"

"Fuck off, Grant."

"Get the fuck out of my car and walk, Nichols…yeah, so, her ex's name was Edison Davis and he was a boring and pretentious piece of shit. He was in my Algebra class and I wanted to shove a graphing calculator up his dick just he'd shut the fuck up for more than five minutes. Plus, he _**moved **_like he couldn't find a clit even if you gave him a map and a flashlight. Olivia deserved better than him, anyways…what?"

"_**Ho-ly shit**_…you've got the hots for her, don't you?"

"What's it to you if I do, Andrew?"

"It would be the best shit ever for me since Mellie's still sorta kinda thirsting after you. If you hook up with someone else, even Olivia Pope, then maybe she'll finally let you go."

"Dude, if your girl is that hung up on Fitz after almost 6 months, then you need to drop her like a bad habit. Hell, you need to drop Lady Antebellum, anyway. She's more annoying than a boil across the ass. Seriously, man. End it before you catch deeper Feelings. Playing second fiddle's no way to go. There's plenty of thirsty pussy in the ocean."

"And you'd know since you've got the lips and moobs of a whale, Jakey…and you'd think that you'd be gung-ho about being someone's second string choice since we all know that's the only way you get your rocks off outside of jacking off to pirated Hentai."

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep you from going out like a SIMP!"

"It takes one to know one, you piece of…

"Both of you immature fuckers stop it right now! It's too damned early in the morning for a catfight! Look, we've got 45 minutes to kill before we have to face the Undynamic Duo and our doom. How about some Mikey's? They've brought back the 2 for 10 breakfast buffet special. With the student discount, it's a steal and I'm jonesing for an Orange Cinna-bun."

"Fine by me."

"All right…so when are you gonna go get shot down by The Princess of the Dark Realms? I'd love to get front row seats."

"Seriously, get the fuck out of my car and sit on a cactus…"

_**/**_

Mikey's 24/7/365 Diner had been a mainstay in their quiet Southwest USA town since the days of nuclear testing. Shaped like a semi circle, it was known for its bottomless coffee mugs and the sheer amount of variety on their menu. From gyros and borscht to fish and chips and pico de gallo, you could huge delicious portions and get them for cheap. It was smack dab in the middle of the high school's territory and with a military installation less than 30 minutes away, the place was always busy.

The buffet area was accessible via two small staircases and two ramps for handicapped access. Built in seating and small tables followed the perimeter of the recessed rectangle and in that seating, in the corner facing the door was Olivia Pope. As usual, Abby Whelan was next to her but Fitz Grant III's eyes were completely focused on her.

Her scarlet top was tight, long sleeved and overlaid with lace, the neckline low enough to hint but not show. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans hugged her lower body in all the right ways and her 2 inch suede wedges were white and black, designed to look as if she were walking in skulls. Small silver studs were in her ears, the same silver used in the chain link necklace around her neck and the intricate skull ring on her left hand. Her hair was up its usual messy top knot, stray tendrils framing her face and her heavily shadowed and lined eyes glittered with amusement at whatever story her friend was regaling her with. A bit of the neon orange Cinna-bun frosting clung to her plush fuchsia lips and an image of him licking those lips, kissing them, seeing them in a perfect pleasured 'O' heated his blood…

"Why don't you just go over there and mount her? Your eyes have already stripped her naked and bent her over."

"Fuck off, Jake. Go bug Drew."

"Look, I don't blame you for a second for wanting to tap that but her personality's like a bag of ice cold knives. You've got a whole sensitive bag of warm fuzzy kittens vibe about you and she'd rip you apart. Look, but don't touch."

"You're saying all of this and yet, you're still thirsting after her."

"The dick wants what it wants, man."

"You're being disgusting."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"No, you're not. You're going to make your move on her soon and you want to make sure that you don't have any competition, which is some bullshit. She's not a prize to compete over. No woman is and if you can't handle the possibility of being rejected, then you're not ready for a relationship or even a hit and quit it. You need to grow up."

_**/**_

She was jealous of a t-shirt.

She was jealous of a Hanes brand dark gray cotton t-shirt because it was stretched out over his torso, clinging to all sorts of skin and muscles. She wasn't too happy about his black cargo shorts either but she appreciated the sight of his strong lower legs. The black and gray Duluth moccasins he had on were nice, used but not raggedy. He had picked up a light tan, probably while helping his mom on a landscaping job and…

"Why don't you just jump him and get it over with?"

"Abby…"

"Look, you've had a twitching lady boner for Fitz since 8th grade. The only reason you gave the Lost Huxtable the time of day was because you were too chickenshit to tell him how you felt before Queen Ice Twat got ahold to him. It's been 4 years and Andrew Nichols took his place in Purgatory over the summer so I say you go for it. Regardless of the Republican spawn thing, he's a really good guy and he'd treat you right. Unless, you actually want a piece of what Jake Ballard's trying to serve up…"

"If you don't want to get intimately acquainted with my half digested Cinna-bun and Mediterranean medley, then you need to squash that shit right now."

The aforementioned Jake Ballard had just stormed off in a huff away from Fitz to go sit with (bother) Andrew Nichols and Olivia rolled her eyes in disgust at the action. Was he 18 or 8 and a half? What a little bitch baby! They were seniors in high school, now and graduation was less than 6 months away. It was time to start growing up!

She may keep her social Circle small (okay, it was just Abby) but that didn't mean that she lived under a rock. She knew the common consensus about her was mainly negative (Bitch, Goth Poser, Psycho, Grim Reaper's Side Chick, Nerd…) but that didn't mean that there weren't boys ready and willing to fuck her if they had the green light. She knew that she was attractive, beautiful even (despite Maya and Dominic's fretting about and Eli's outright disapproval of her choice of style) and that her Cherry (which she had left on a nice Scottish boy named Stephen Finch's bedroom floor during her summer break in London) was sought after for bragging rights. Boys wanted to hit that, tap that, bend that ass over, and smash that but they weren't interested in more than a fuck from her. Or if they were, it was only because they wanted to 'thaw her out' or worse, they desperately wanted to save or fix her.

She did not need thawing, saving, or fixing.

She was just fine, at least for the time being.

And when she wanted to get off, she had two working hands, a nice multispeed vibrator, and a very vivid imagination that got the job done every time.

Jake Ballard fell firmly in the first category of "suitors" and she had easily deflected his attempts of flirting. She didn't want to be bragged on and held up to the boys like, 'look who I did' and well, when she eventually decided on her next lover, she wanted it to be a good one or at least one who was willing (and eager) to learn how to be good. Word around the bathroom mirrors was that Ballard was a two-pump chump and had no sense of direction with his hands or most importantly to Olivia, his tongue.

Jeannine Locke had said it felt like a fish out of water flopping around down there and Kate Masters had kicked him out after he complained that her pussy tasted "weird" and was too hairy. A pussy was supposed to have hair on it. Pubic hair on everyone served a purpose. It held pheromones and on women, it was like a Brita filter to keep dirt and other nastiness out of the vagina itself. Hair was supposed to be down there. It could be groomed and removed but only if the owner wanted to. It was _**not**_ a requirement.

And contrary to popular belief, a pussy wasn't supposed to taste like honey, pineapple, candy, or jam. It was supposed to taste like a pussy and while it being clean was _**certainly**_ a requirement, it was what it was. Besides, it's not like a cock or a guy's semen was a treat from the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory. Sometimes, they both smelled and tasted pretty funky. And a lot of guys looked like they had Chewbacca's second cousin from the waist down when it came to hair. Yet, they still acted like it was their god given right to have their balls tapping against a girl's chin, flaws and all.

Olivia's view on the subject was that if a girl was supposed to accept all of him as is then a guy was supposed to take her and enjoy her as is, otherwise he's not ready for sex. Simple as that. And if a guy decided to get pissy about it, then his cock and balls should be in synchronous orbit with the International Space Station.

"Seriously, Liv…just go for it. He and the Air Force recruiter were talking for a long time last month and it's likely that he'll go back to California for college before he takes the plunge. I heard that UCLA and USC have already sent him acceptance letters. And everyone knows that Harvard's been the Grant family alma mater since the day after Creation finished Creating. You've been saying that you want to stay westward to be close to Maya and Dominic and keep your Dad in Name Only's grubby little paws out of your Kool-Aid so really, this is crunch time, Little Woman. Make your move before someone whose actually decent gets ahold to him and you lose him forever."

_**/**_

The atmosphere in the classroom was tense to the point of hilarity.

Maybe he had a skewed sense of humor but seeing all of his classmates sitting like scared bunnies in their seats as Ms. Thornton shook the black top hat holding the girls' Popsicle sticks gave Fitz the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl. Mr. Beene had already shaken his hat and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, which was typical. Fitz really wasn't nervous about the Assignment. While Shakespeare certainly got on his nerves, he understood it pretty well and sans his ex-girlfriend, he had a good rapport with everyone in the AP English classes.

Actually, he had a pretty good rapport with everyone that he interacted with, something that he took great pains to accomplish.

After seeing Big Jerry's version of being a man and realizing that it was not the way to go, Fitz made a conscious decision to be his father's polar opposite. He didn't want to end up miserable and angry like the old bastard. His father may have political success and material wealth but he was piss poor morally, not to mention he had two divorces (and one impending…) underneath his belt. Fortunately, in exchange for not completely destroying his political career at its peak, his father gave his mother sole custody of him and very generous spousal/child support since they separated when he was 4. Cassandra 'Cassie' Martin would've just been content with sole custody but his father loved to throw money at his mistakes and problems in the hopes that they'd go away…

As soon as the bell rang, the Selection kicked off. Mr. Beene reached in his top hat and passed a stick to Ms. Thornton, who looked uncharacteristically happy as she pulled out the partner's name.

"Fitzgerald, you'll be working with Olivia." Ms. Thornton announced while tying their Popsicle sticks together like a small cross.

Said Olivia visibly startled and looked across the aisle at him for his reaction, just like the rest of the class. Although joy and anticipation were blazing through him, although he really felt the urge to jump up on his desk like the gleefully insane Tom Cruise on Oprah's couch, Fitz instead just gave her a soft and welcoming smile. She blinked and slowly, shakily, she smiled back, shyly hiding her face behind her open binder when people looked at her in amazement.

He already knew that word would spread to the whole school by the end of the hour and that lunch time was going to be full of speculation amongst their senior class…

_The Princess of the Dark Realms can actually smile like a normal person? Holy shit! The world just may end after all! And what's up with Grant looking at her like 'Heart Eyes, Motherfucker!' when he got stuck with her for the Shakespeare project? Are they hooking up? Are they __**gonna**__ hook up? Dude, how fucked up would it be if they actually hooked up…_

As the partner selection process continued at a lively pace, Fitz noted the lethal looks Mellie kept sending Olivia, the wounded puppy look on Drew's face at Mellie's actions (he made a note to have Guitar Hero and a case of Dos Equis ready for his soon to be single friend by the weekend), the pinched pouting frustration on Jake's face (a new urge to give the little fucker a smirk and a 'Deez Nuts' gesture warred with the manic joy inside him), and snorted at the way Abby kept grinning and playfully nudging her best friend in the side. Eventually, Olivia's face emerged from behind her binder as she swatted the redhead's elbow away and Fitz was gratified to see a broad grin of her own lighting up her usually solemn features.

She was so damned beautiful!

_**/**_

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cyrus."

"Pairing off Jerry's boy with Rowan's girl. You did it on purpose. I saw you do a little bit of sleight of hand with Olivia's Popsicle stick. Fitz is supposed to be working with someone like Mellie. What's your angle here, Verna? Don't bullshit me."

"Mellie Vaughn needs a thick slice of humble pie and to have some of that Antebellum Blueblood privilege scared out of her. As long as she clings so tightly to it, she'll never accomplish any of her big ambitions. She'll always play second fiddle or shoot herself in the foot trying to seize power. Working with Huck Ramirez will be an eye opener for her and an easy A, which she desperately needs. Plus, her reaction to Fitz being paired off with another girl ripped the Nichols boy's love drunk blinders off so he knows the ugly truth about her. Now, if he's got half of a working brain, he'll drop her like a bad habit and go find someone decent. _**If **_he has half of a working brain, that is. I doubt it, given the lackluster quality of his essays…"

"I thought I told you not to bullshit me!"

"I think you're forgetting just who the hell you're talking to, Beene. You want a reminder?"

"...you…you're_** matchmaking**_, aren't you? You _**are!**_ You 'ship' Fitz and Olivia Pope together so you paired them off in the hopes that they'll succumb to teenage hormones and passion. Verna, you know that Jerry wants him to run for the Oval Office when he's old enough and he having a black woman in his past or present would be…"

"…_**phenomenal**_. It would be phenomenal Optics and it would be right in step with what's going on in the country nowadays. Diversity isn't some foreign concept fad nor is it a swear word, Cyrus. And you can't sit there and tell me that they wouldn't be good together, a helluva lot better than him and Mellie. She'd break his spirit before the ink dried on their marriage license or he'd kill her. They're completely wrong for each other but Fitzgerald and Olivia are not. They've got the same kind of strength and softness to them. Plus, once you know what to look for, it's obvious that they're harboring feelings for each other but they don't have the balls and common sense to act on it on their own. So, yeah, I used the Assignment as a chance to get them together. I'm not sorry for it and I look forward to seeing what they come up with. They're brilliant on their own and together, they'll be unstoppable."

"Are you talking about them being partners for the Assignment or being partners in life?"

"Both. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm running late for my prep period smoke."

_**/**_

The usual stares at her had multiplied tenfold, as had the whispers in her wake.

The only thing faster than the speed of light was hot gossip and 'the Goth and the Grant' certainly was blazing hot Tea. They were actually the top trend on their local Twitter page, according to Abby.

The aforementioned Abby was sitting outside in the courtyard and sharing a tablet with her partner, a quiet Compton transplant named Harrison Wright. Olivia cocked her head at the shyness in her best friend's body language. Abby was known for being hell on heels, running roughshod over men's egos and making them like it. Harrison had an intensity about him that held an edge of danger (as did the partially removed gang tattoos on his torso that co-op gym class revealed) but watching him with Abby didn't make Olivia's Gut react. Not negatively, anyway…

Something told her that Leo Bergen and David Rosen would be turning their ire away from each other and onto Harrison pretty soon. That same something also told her that both boys would walk away with severely bruised egos and if things really went sideways, bruised genitals.

Abby had damned good aim, especially when she was pissed off.

"Olivia! Olivia, over here!"

Before she could stop it, she giggled at the crazed way Fitz was waving his arm to get her attention and she nodded in agreement, coming to his table with her lunch. Just like earlier, Mellie Vaughn and Jake Ballard were seriously mean mugging so she glared right back at them as she plunked her tray down. Ballard looked away immediately with pink tinted cheeks but Mellie just huffed and left in a snit, leaving a mess for someone else to clean up like usual. Bitch. She hoped Huck ripped her blinders off or just ripped her apart. The latter option would qualify him for the Nobel Prize…

Andrew Nichols gave her a shy version of his 'million dollar smile' in greeting and she acknowledged him with a nod before giving Fitz her full attention.

"Hi."

"…hi."

"So, um…we're working together for the Shakespeare thing."

"We are. I was…well, I was thinking that we could do a theme park idea. Shakespeare's version of Disney World or Universal Parks. Like every piece gets their own section of the park with hotels, restaurants, and rides."

"I like that idea. Calpurnia's vision of Caesar's death could be a Tunnel of Horrors ride like that scene in Willy Wonka…"

"…and Romeo's Poison could be a grown folks cocktail in one of the restaurants. Seltzer water and mint schnapps with a Jager chaser."

"_**Jager**_, huh? We're just determined to get the parents turnt up, aren't we?"

"Hey, it's a massive theme park filled with sugar rushed, yelling, measles ridden demon children and crazy ass rides that they paid an arm and two legs to get into. The least we can do while they're around is to give them good gourmet food, spa treatments, and a chance to meet a hot doctor in the hospital after they get their stomach pumped for accidental on purpose alcohol poisoning. And kudos to you for not only knowing the concept of turnt but for also using it correctly in a sentence."

_**/**_

**2 Weeks Later…**

"So, where's Jake tonight? Is he still pouting over the Shakespeare thing?"

"He got busted for underage drinking at Jay Shaw's party last weekend and while the cops let him go with a warning, his dad's completely done with him. He's sending him back to Indiana to live with his mom and to go to college up there. He's leaving on Wednesday so there's going to be a going away bash for him tomorrow night."

"You seem _**really**_ put out about it, Fitz."

"Can't you tell that I'm devastated? My BFF-5ever is going to be gone forever and ever. I don't know how I'll go on. You're so fucking insensitive, sometimes."

"Shit's supposed to come out of your ass, not your mouth… so, I ended it with Mellie."

"Mazel Tov. You shouldn't have gotten with her to begin with."

"Yeah, I totally violated Guy Code on that. Never hook up with your friend's ex, no matter how hot she is."

"No, I don't give a fuck about that shit, Drew. You shouldn't have gotten with her because she's mean and manipulative. I don't know I stayed with her as long as I did…"

"'Cause until recently, the broad you really wanted was completely unapproachable. How's it going with her, anyways? You guys are always giggling about something during class and you hang tough with her, now."

"Liv's awesome. She's a little crass and very dark sometimes but she's awesome to work with. She's brilliant and hilarious and Abby's a riot, too. Did you hear about her and Harrison Wright?"

"Nope but I saw it. They were making out outside of the gym a couple of mornings ago. All four hands were visible but his were very firmly on her ass."

"That's where they're supposed to be. David and Leo must be spitting nails."

"Leo's hooked up with Lauren Smith."

"I know Lauren. She does scheduling for the music department and she's Ms. Langston's co-op. She's really nice and she's drama free. What about David?"

"Alyssa Tano."

"Oh, shit. He better start taking B12. She's a firecracker. I went on one date with her and I thought I was gonna die. We went offroading and she started a brawl at the bonfire we went to."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She won the brawl and 40 bucks in a moonshine drinking competition. So, you're single and mingling. Are you interested in anyone yet?"

"Lizzie North."

"Dude, _**no!**_"

"Don't 'dude, _**no!**_' me! She's nice!"

"She's the smarter, taller, and blonder version of Mellie! You have the absolute worst taste in women! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"This coming from the guy who's thirsty for Olivia Pope! Have you told her how you feel yet?"

"…fuck you, man."

"Pussy."

"Fuck you."

_**/**_

"Well, this is a nice present…The Princess of the Dark Realms all dressed up and at my going away party…"

"I'm not here for you. I don't even like you. I'm here for free food and to spend time with Fitz when he gets here."

"Even in bubblegum pink and sparkly heels, you're still razor sharp. Did you wear your pretty little outfit for him?"

"I wore it for me, Jake."

"If you say so…you know that it's not gonna work out, right? You and Fitz? It's not gonna work out."

"So, not only are you an underage sloppy alchie, you're clairvoyant, now? You think you can score me the winning Powerball numbers before you leave? The pot's a half a million, now…"

"You can hide behind sarcasm, railroad ear spikes, and raccoon eyes until the cows come home, Olivia but it won't change the facts. Fitz is a Golden Boy, the next Big Thing for politics. You're just a stop on the side of the road to him. You two may make it for a while but in the end, it's just not possible for you two to last. You're too different and eventually, he's gonna get sick of your bullshit and he'll go find someone normal. Someone proper. Do yourself a favor and end it before you end up hurt."

"…and then what? Am I supposed to fall into your arms, Jake? Am I supposed to trip and fall onto your dick? Fuck that shit. It's not gonna happen. Even if you weren't being exiled back to Hicksville, even if Fitz hurts me like you're _**so**_ sure he will, I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire, much less date or fuck you. You're a stupid little boy playing playground mind games in an effort to get what you want because you know that you don't have the maturity or the strength it takes to be a real man. You're nothing but a bottom feeder looking for scraps and I feel really sorry for whoever ends up stuck with you and _**your**_ bullshit. They haven't even met you and they already deserve better."

"You stupid-"

"_Finish that sentence and I'll rip your tongue out by the roots, Jake._"

Olivia's eyes widened as Fitz emerged from the shadows and picked Ballard up by the lapels of his jean jacket like he was made of feathers. The music was turned off and she could hear a pack of people cluster near the sliding patio door, eager to see carnage. Abruptly, Fitz dropped him to the cobblestone (much to the gawkers' delight), where he landed ass first and with a low groan. Fitz loomed over him and in the light of the full moon, he looked like an avenging angel, a defending angel…_**her** _defending angel. In response to said looming, Ballard was crab walking (as best as one could whilst totally zonked…) backwards away from him until he hit one of the loungers near the stairs leading to desert.

Although she could certainly take care of herself, having someone passionately and publicly defend her without hesitation, especially someone as high on the social totem pole as Fitz was really nice. Swoon worthy, even…

"_H-how long have you been_…"

"Long enough. Get up and go pass out someplace far away from me because if I see your sorry face again tonight, whether you're near Livvie or not, you'll be shipped to Indiana in traction and that's a promise. I don't break my promises. **Move**."

"_I was just_…"

"I don't care. All I care about right now is seeing the back of you. Move. I won't tell you again."

"Just fuck off, Jake. I don't want him having to dismember and hide a corpse because of you. They're hella heavy and they have a tendency to reek, even in the most sterile environments."

With a sniffle and a groan as he stood up shakily, Ballard looked between them and shook his head with disgust at their united front.

"You two fucking deserve each other!"

"You're damned right we do! Do as she says and fuck off before I give you a bruised brain to go with your bruised ass!"

Having the choice to take the short path through the partygoers who were laughing and jeering amongst themselves or taking the long way around to the street (and the waiting peanut gallery there), Ballard decided on the latter, maturely flipping them off over his shoulder. Or rather attempting to because…

"That's your _**index **_finger, moron!" Olivia hollered after him before turning to look at a still visibly upset Fitz.

His shirt was long sleeved and midnight blue. An intricate Chinese dragon followed the left side of it in vivid shades of green and blue. Black jeans, beige Timberland work boots, and an expensive looking dark brown leather jacket finished his look and he looked…

"You look beautiful."

Although she had made herself very clear about her Punk/Goth/Hellbetty style from 12 years old on, it didn't stop Maya, Dominic, and Abby from buying her different clothing and accessories. Even Eli would loosen the bootlace around his wallet occasionally and send her a few pieces to go with the fat checks that went immediately into a savings account. Most of the pieces went unused and eventually made their way to the Goodwill but a few things she had decided to keep. They ended up in the way back of her closet but she still kept them.

The dress was long sleeved with a tea length hem. The neckline her favored v-neck but instead of being black, red, gray, or silver, it was pink. It wasn't a loud pink, in fact in some lighting, it looked white but it was still pink, more cotton candy than bubblegum. It was a lace dress and tight without being indecent. She liked the lace and the way the hem flared out when she spun around, which she may or may not have done in front of her full length mirror before searching for shoes.

Her usual wedges, flats, and boots didn't go with the dress like she wanted them to. She had been about to settle for a pair of plain black flats when she spotted a slightly dusty DSW shoebox underneath her Amazon Jungle diorama. Opening it, she pulled out a pair of 3 inch silver sparkly peep toe heels. The sparkles indicated that they were from Abby and holding them up against the dress, Olivia had nodded in approval. After inserting some Dr. Scholl's for Her insteps, she had put the shoes on and left her hair down, something that she rarely did. She had put on a lighter amount of her usual gunmetal gray and black eye makeup but had replaced her silver studs with the white diamond ones Eli had sent for Christmas.

Her skull ring and a cropped white leather jacket completed the look, along with her black purse.

Her mother had been shocked but gleeful, insisting on having Dominic take a thousand pictures before allowing her to leave. After all, who knew when she'd look this normal again…

"More like I look _**normal**_, for once."

"…you _**always**_ look beautiful, Livvie."

He turned to face her fully and she swallowed as he got right into her personal space, nearly obliterating it. Even though her heels gave her a boost, Olivia still had to look up to meet his eyes and looking into the darkened orbs, she discerned three things.

He meant it when he said that she was beautiful.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wasn't sure if a kiss from him would be welcomed.

Well…

_**/**_

As soon as her lips touched his, he was gone.

All that was left of him was bliss and hot sensation, especially after her left hand rested heavily on the nape of his neck to hold him captive. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly, pleased at her softness, her warmth. Olivia's right arm went around his middle and both of them swayed a little as they broke for air, keeping close. His hands cupped her cherubic face and her expression was a potent blend of surprise, thrall, and bliss. Her hands braced on his shoulders and he smiled as her knees buckled. She was pressed full length against him and she let out a shuddering sigh as he started to kiss the spot behind her left ear…

"_Holy shit._"

"_Go out with me. Be my girlfriend. Hell, be whatever label you want. Just…go out with me? Please, Livvie?_"

"…_okay._"

"_Okay?_"

"_Okay. I'm your girlfriend. And you're all fucking __**mine**__, Grant._"

"…_**awesome.**_"

_**/**_

"…_talk shit, get hit…it's about time someone shoved a foot up that fool's ass…nice parting gift before he went back to cow's country…"_

"…_and then he just picked him and body slammed him like something straight outta Mortal Kombat…"_

"…_read Ballard for absolute filth…didn't hear all of it but she smoked his ass and when he tried to clap back, Fitz came and was all like: __**HULK SMASH PUNY FUCKBOY**__…"_

"…_if they weren't gettin' it in before, they're definitely doin' it now! Shady saw them making out shortly after Ballard limped off and he says that they were hot as fuck together…"_

"…_did you hear about Mellie…holed up in her house bawling…not only is Andrew hooked up with Lizzie North, now the one she ran away's happily tangled up with The Princess of the Dark Realms…"_

"…_looked damned good… hair, makeup, shoes were all on fleek and she's actually really nice so I can't blame Fitz for going for it…"_

"…_think they'll last. I mean, he's a Grant but not a Grant, y'know? He's good people and if Olivia Pope's even half as smart as everyone says she is, then she'll hold onto him with both hands…"_

_**/**_

**One Month Later…**

"_So, he's coming over for the whole weekend?_"

"Yeah. His mom's got business to take care of in California until Friday and Maya and Dominic are in Osaka. They'll be back by the first."

"_Are you…__**prepared?**_"

"I bought condoms and some KY with the groceries. I'm also wearing lingerie."

"_You have lingerie?_"

"Of course I do, Abby. It's not La Perla or the French stuff Dominic keeps Maya flush in but it's still very nice. I bought it for me but if Fitz happens to enjoy the view, then who am I to complain? How are things with you and Harrison? Is he still treating you right?"

"_Yeah. It's like…it's like we fit, y'know? There's no melodrama or frenemy bullshitting around. It's just him and me and us. He's…he's the one for me. Whether it lasts forever or not, he's…he's good to me, Liv and more importantly, he's good __**for**__ me._"

"Yay…you deserve it, Gingersnap."

"_So do you, Liv-Liv. What's it been like between you and Fitz?_"

"The only thing that's really changed between us is the physical stuff. We were already tight as friends and working well together so it's just…we fit. We really, really fit and that's…"

"_Scary?_"

"Yeah, but not enough to make me ruin things by lingering in my own head and on stupid insecurities. Fucking Ballard got to me. Not like _**got**_ to me but he did raise a valid point in his salty rambling. Fitz and I are polar opposites and I know that he's going to go into some sort of politics. What if he feels like he has to find someone better down the line?"

"_He's never gonna find anyone better and he's already proven that he'll stand up for you against idiots. Whether the idiot is a fishlipped whining fuckhead or his piece of shit dad in name only, it doesn't matter. He's a ride or die Popehead so just enjoy him, enjoy your relationship, and take it one day at a time._"

"I'll try."

"_Don't try. Do it. Do __**him**__. Give me all the deets later._"

After hanging up her phone, Olivia finished making her bed up. The sheets were a rich shade of purple and the comforter set was magenta with pink detail. It was in sharp contrast to the shades of gray and black that made up the majority of her room's color scheme but she couldn't help but buy it. Once it became clear that their guardians would be away, she had invited him to spend the weekend at her place. They had gotten to a fantastic start with their project but there were a couple of revisions that she wanted to go over with him. It would be easier and faster to do it outside of school hours.

If one didn't know her, then it sounded like a perfectly innocent and logical reason.

The way that Fitz had looked at her told her that she wasn't fooling him for a second and before she could stop herself, she was blushing and looking at him coquettishly. In response, he had smirked (oh so sexily…) and accepted her invitation before giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

The ringing of the doorbell made her jump before she exited her room, grabbing her pale yellow robe as she passed it. Although she was wearing lingerie, she had put her favorite pajamas on over it, a luxuriously soft tank and pant set the same color of her Party dress. Although it was a foregone conclusion that they would end up naked in each other's embrace at least twice before the end of their time together, Olivia wanted to set the pace. She wanted to take it slow. She wanted to savor their first time. She didn't just want to jump on him…

Okay, that was a lie but a little bit of propriety before the jumping would be nice!

_**/**_

When a person asked a man what sexy on a woman looked like to them, the answer usually centered around a Victoria's Secret angel, a striking beauty like Viola Davis or Penelope Cruz, or an actress in one of their favorite skin flicks.

Looking at his Livvie as she turned down her bed was his definition of sexy. She was completely covered up, free of makeup, and her hair was shower mussed but to him, she was temptation incarnate. Her greeting smile had warmed him from the crown of his head to the balls of his feet and he couldn't help but hug her. She smelled like pomegranate and baby powder, her hair held the scents of mint and tea tree oils. Every time he hugged or kissed her, she made a soft noise. It wasn't exactly a coo or a purr or a moan but it was filled with contentment.

Fitz wondered if that same noise would come while he caressed her, while he tasted her, while he spooned with her…

Her robe was removed and draped over the reclining rocker that held his duffel and school bags. Looking at him rawly, Olivia stepped to him and tugged once at the hem of his t-shirt, commanding him to take it off. Obediently, he did so and he was gratified to see the desire on her face. She wanted him. She liked what she saw and she wanted to touch him, feel him, taste him…

The clink of his belt being undone made him look down to watch her steady hands. The belt was removed carefully and his jeans unbuttoned, unzipped. He toed off his sandals and joined her hands in pulling down his pants, revealing nothing but skin underneath.

"I really was a sure thing, huh?"

"I don't wear underwear unless I'm playing a sport. As for you being a sure thing, that's up to you, Livvie."

"…I love it when you call me Livvie. Get on the bed."

Chuckling at her bossy tone, Fitz climbed nude into her bed and looked at her expectantly. Her lower lip was captured between her teeth briefly and with hips swaying to music she could only hear, she pulled down her pajama pants. Mile long, silky soft looking legs came into view, along with a diaphanous white lace tanga. Crossing her arms at the hem, she pulled her tank top off and he let out a pleased groan at the sight of her balconette bra, the white lace topped by a pretty pink bow. She stood completely bare to him, sans a silver snake anklet around her left foot. Bending one of his knees, he extended his hand to her and she accepted it, allowing him to draw her up against him.

Her kisses were plundering and her tiny little hand wrapped around his needy cock possessively, stroking lazily. Fitz moaned and huffed against her lips, unclasping her bra expertly. Olivia's head fell back as he cupped her freed breasts, relishing their weight and softness in his palms. She fit perfectly in his palms, against his body, in his life…

"How far do you want to go, Livvie? Talk to me…"

"I want you inside of me. I want to feel you move deep inside of me, feel you come for me…I'm on the shot but I bought condoms earlier. After a while, we can ditch them but for now…"

"I understand. Where are they?"

"Top drawer of the nightstand…what are you doing?"

He had swung his legs over the side of the bed and easily put her on her feet, pulling her panties down. She stepped free of them and her brow furrowed in confusion as he lay flat on his back, waiting for her.

"Fitz?"

"I want you to sit on my face. I want you to ride my tongue. I want to taste you, Olivia. I want to feel you dripping all over my lips and my chin…_**now**_**.**"

_**/**_

"_Oh, my fucking __**god**_…_Fitz, I…__**ah!**__ Oh, you…I…god, I…fuck…__**ohhh**_…"

His large hands held her hips hostage and Olivia squirmed and writhed against his mouth. Whether she was trying to escape or get closer eluded her. All she felt was pleasure skating on the edge of pain, the searing skilled silk of his tongue, and the delicious vibrations of his pleased moans as she dripped for him, gushed for him…

A jagged scream echoed through the room as her body succumbed and she slumped over, shuddering and panting for air. Fitz's hands moved from her hips to her middle and she aided him in putting her on her back beneath him. Her hips jumped with small aftershocks as he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out both the condoms and the KY.

"I don't think we'll be needing this." he mused aloud as he read the bottle's label, making her blush and giggle.

"_I_ _**know**_ _we won't be needing it_…Jesus, are you trying to kill me?"

"No. I'd miss you. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"Mission thoroughly accomplished."

"Are you ready for more? Do you want to stop now?"

"I want all of you, Fitz. I want all of you right now…"

The heavy petting with Edison and the sex with Stephen hadn't even come close to what she was experiencing with Fitz. It wasn't just physical satisfaction that he gave her. No, there was also an emotional satisfaction, an intimacy that she found compelling, an intimacy that she wanted more of. She wanted more of his body but she craved more of his tenderness, more of the affection and need that he showed her…

"_**Mmmm**_…"

Even through the condom, she could feel the searing heat of him and she groaned as her walls strained to accommodate him. It didn't hurt, per se but there was a fullness that she would have to get used to. A visible shiver went through her lover's form and Fitz accepted her kiss happily, his hands bending her knees so they framed his sides. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and followed his slow steady rhythm, working with him to pleasure them both. His hands found hers and put them over her head, entwining their fingers together. Their lips parted and she focused on his face as they moved together. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek and he moved into the caress, his lips skimming over her palm before pressing against the swell of her left breast, just above her pounding heart.

"_Faster, baby…harder…please_…" she breathed as her walls began to ripple again. "_**Just like that**__…god, just like that…yes, yes, yes…_"

"_**Livvie**_…"

Before, the nickname made her bristle. Livvie came from a condescending yet well meaning Maya and a destructive criticizing prick of an Eli. Now, Livvie meant something special, that she was someone special and wanted and needed and…

Her bliss bubbled over and she came with a series of gasping moans, Fitz following her over the edge with a shuddering groan of satisfaction.

_**/**_

Her attached bathroom was filled with steam, along with the scent of lavender soap.

Fitz stood with his back to the hot shower spray, trying to catch his breath as the last aftershocks ripped through his mind and body.

His Livvie was in the same state, her hand stroking the nape of his neck as her eyes drifted back open.

Cupping her face, he looked at her and smiled a tender smile, one full of hope and promise.

"Hi."

Just like she had when they were paired off, she hesitated but then, a broad smile lit up her face.

"…_hi_."

Fitz captured her smiling lips and backed her quickly against the far wall of the shower stall, making her giggle.

God willing, he'd be able to hear that giggle, see her smile, and feel her warmth for the rest of his life.


End file.
